


Complications

by BritishRaptor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Hajime and izuru go through the killing game together, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Izuru Kamakura is a sarcastic little shit, Multi, and won’t stop giving hints, im doing it again, its a secret though shhh, new murders, new victims, this was a mistake, wow thats a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishRaptor/pseuds/BritishRaptor
Summary: Izuru would enter the program, but it was Hajime Hinata that would enter and play the killing game. At least, the was the plan. For once, Izuru isn't sure what to think when he wakes up sharing a body with his past self on the summer beach of the simulation. Not to mention, it becomes glaringly obvious that the memory wipe that they were both suppose to receive was botched.Izuru is determined to remain a bystander, but regardless of what he wants, the killing game will change.





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello its 3am welcome to my fic that im spontaneously cross posting. This is bigger than anything I've tried before, so please be kind! I welcome constructive criticism, theories and suggestions in the comments below! No pairings are decided as of yet! Please enjoy!

The world was bright. Sunlight, harsh and unforgiving, pushed its way through Hajime’s eyelids. He groaned softly. His thoughts wouldn’t settle, and his head throbbed, every wave synchronising with the sound of the crashing ocean.

 

_The ocean…? That’s right…there was a door…a classroom? The walls, they fell away. That couldn’t possibly happen…that’s not logical…how could it be real?_

**It wasn’t.**

The response shook him to the core. _That…I didn’t think that._ “Who?” he wheezed aloud. He pulled himself up, eyelids tight and crusted with sleep. Sand hissed softly as it fell from his hair and he glanced around, eyes scanning the beach. It was deserted.

 

“They left me here,” Hajime couldn’t decide whether he was shocked or annoyed at the revelation.

 

**There was a boy here, waiting for us to wake. I sent him off a while earlier while you were wasting time.**

“I wasn’t wasting time, I was unconscious!” Hajime spluttered. He froze and again looked around him. “Wait, where?”

 

The voice sighed. Hajime thought he could detect an edge of contempt in the response.

 

**I do not advise talking to me aloud. It makes a bad habit, one that will give people cause to think you mad. My name is Izuru Kamakura. I am audible to you, and only you. And before you start on whatever inevitable rant you’re sure to go on, I am not pleased with the situation either. Though I suppose this situation intrigues me enough.**

“Izuru?” he whispers to himself. His head throbbed and white light seemed to flash behind his eyes. That name… he knew that name…why? And that rabbit, back in the classroom had welcomed them to Hope’s Peak Academy, as if they were started the semester. But that wasn’t right. He was sure he’d already gone to Hope’s Peak, for months even. But the more he reached for the memories, the more they fled. 

“Dammit,” he hissed in frustration. “Why can’t I…?”

 

**Your memories have been removed.**

 

 _What?!_ He bolted upright. “You-” he stopped and silenced himself. _You know something. What is it? And you still didn’t tell me who you were. A name isn’t an identity._

There was a pause.

 

**…I suppose it isn’t. Very well, I am known by a few titles. I am known as the Ultimate Hope, the Ultimate Ultimate, and more recently, Ultimate Despair. As for what I know, I am afraid that will make this game too easy, and therefore much too boring.**

_How can you be both Ultimate Hope and Despair at the same time? What do those titles even mean? Plus, what’s an Ultimate Ultimate anyway? I don’t see how this has anything to do with me, or why you’re in my head._

Hajime swore he almost heard another sigh as the voice responded.

 

 **It means what it means. My title of Ultimate Ultimate refers to my mastery of all human talent; ergo I am the ‘Ultimate’ of all ‘Ultimates’. As for how I am connected to you, I don’t believe you ever asked.** A shadow of smirk seemed to grace “Izuru’s” voice. **Though since I’m sure you’re bound to pester me if I don’t at least address it, I’ll give you some insight into our predicament.** Another pause. **You are me. You are me, but I am not you. We are not meant to exist here, at the same state, at the same time, and so I am here, tethered to you as you play this game.**

_That doesn’t make any sense! If I am you, aren’t you me? And since when do I have multiple personality disorder? What game do you keep talking about?_

“I’ve hit my head too hard,” Hajime mumbled to himself. “I’m talking to a voice in my head.”

 

**As expected, you are mind-numbingly boring. Since you cannot seem to accept or comprehend my existence fully without additional proof, I suggest you take a look at yourself in the water.**

_You mean my reflection?_

Hajime crawled his way to the edge of the beach where the waves lapped at the sand, and hauling himself to his feet, peering into the crystal waters. His reflection stared back at him. Eyes, pale green with that strange lighter ring looked back at him, cynical eyes searching. His hair was the same also, short, brown and choppy, a permanent mess with that one chunk that never seemed to smooth. His favourite white shirt and green tie clung to his torso, damp from lying in the spray.

_It’s just me. I don’t look any different._

**Wait.**

Hajime felt something in the back of his mind shift, like the coils of a serpent unravelling. He stiffened at the sensation, and he forced to keep his eyes focused on the water.

 

**Calm yourself.**

There was a small, internal snap and Hajime found his reflection changed. His eyes were red. In the shadows cast by his hair they almost seemed to glow, while in the sunlight, the colour was soft and less noticeable. The ring that circled his pupil seemed different also. He’d been told it almost looked like a prohibition sign in the past, but he’d waved off the conjecture as overactive imaginations. Now, though, he watched at the ring seemed to _slide,_ and the crossing line slid to the outside of the circle. It was…disturbing how quickly they had changed. He felt himself shift and watched his posture in the reflection change. New posture, new eyes…for a moment, he swore his hair darkened a few shades, but waved it off as a trick of the light.

 

He continued to stare for a few more moments in shock before he tried to move. In a flash of panic, he found he couldn’t.

 

“Relax.” He flinched at the sound of his own voice filling the air. “I have no interest in controlling this body longer than I have to. This is simply a demonstration. Despite how they’ve…botched your memory wipe and allowing my presence access here, you are still a player in this game, one I wish to watch from the sidelines. Now, I suggest you introduce yourself to your classmates, before you find yourself excluded.”

 

_What was that about not talking aloud before?_

**I am not so likely to mistakenly reveal our presence.**

Suddenly, Hajime found the veil snap backwards and the feeling of coils winding in the back of his head. He took a deep breath, the biggest he could, and tried not to have an anxiety attack. That was frankly terrifying.

 

**Do not be so dramatic.**

 

_That wasn’t for you. And I don’t think I’m the dramatic one here._

Izuru remained silent at that, and Hajime silently counted his blessings. Doing his best to rub the remainder of the sand out his hair and pant pockets. He made his way off of the beach, ducking under fallen palm leaves before stepping onto a path. Shrugging, he followed it, fear, anxiety, and the hot summer sun beating down on his nerves.


	2. What game, Izuru?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Izuru start meeting the gang. Izuru is obnoxious and Hajime is 100% done already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm glad this got a rather warm reception, so here's another chapter. To my other readers hoping on an update on my Hope and Despair series or a sequel to Summer Day Disease, I'm sorry, but I've got a little writer's block, and I'll be back soon! So instead, I'll just...work on this story...which is bigger than anything I've ever done,,,,, i swear im smart and theres a reason
> 
> Also this was written at 3am so im sorry

The first building Hajime came across was…a farm? He blinked twice to make sure the summer sun hadn’t cooked his brain. _It would explain the voices._

**Your denial is both boring and inaccurate. Standing here in the hot sun does not improve your chances of avoiding heatstroke either, so I suggest you get this over and done with before you lose what precious little brain cells you have left.**

“Rude,” Hajime grumbled aloud, but begrudgingly moved forward. “Wait,” he mumbled. “Don’t we share a brain? Now I know you’re being rude just for the sake of it.”

 

**It was an expression.**

Hajime shook his head. “And here I was thinking you had a sense of humour.”

 

**Such a thing would be a waste of time.**

_No wonder you’re always bored._

A mental grunt was all the reply he got. Pushing through the gate of the farm, he read the sign hanging above, swaying despite the lack of a breeze. “Usami Corral…” A sudden giggling caught his attention and, after a moment of hesitation, he made his way towards the sound. There, crouched on the ground was…a small child? The girl was on her hands and knees, focused on something on the ground and cackling manically. Her preposterously oversized blonde pigtails bobbed as she giggled and the orange… _what is that?_

**It appears to be a kimono.**

_Ah thanks._ Hajime shook himself. He still didn’t understand the circumstance around the new voice in his head, but he definitely seemed to be connected to the strange situation at hand, and as such he wasn’t prepared to act friendly towards it until he got answers. He really was becoming accustomed to it much too quickly.

 

“Um, hey, what are you doing?” he asked curiously, stepping up next to the cackling child. Ants were forming a scattered mess on the ground in front of her knees, black bodies scurrying frantically, the remnants of a line left in the form of still, flat forms pressed into the dirt.

 

“Can’t you tell? I’m squishing Mr.Ant! Squishy, squishy, squish! Hey, want to join me?”

 

For a moment all Hajime could do was gape. Will…will all of his classmates be this weird. He managed to splutter out a polite decline, before pushing through. “Before I um, leave you to squish more ants, I figure I should introduce myself. I’m Hajime Hinata-” A stray thought crossed his mind. Should he introduce Izuru? Of _course not._ On what planet would that be a good idea? Hi, my name is Hajime Hinata, I don’t remember why I’m here, because I’m pretty sure I’ve already attended Hope’s Peak but I’m missing so many memories I don’t even remember my talent right now and oh, I have another person in my head who claims to be the Ultimate Hope, whatever that means. Want to be friends?

 

“-what’s your name?” he finished instead. The girl seemed to laugh mockingly before twisting to face him.

 

“I’m Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Dancer! Anyway, if you’re not gonna help me squish Mr. Ant, can you leave? You’re kinda annoying.” She said, turning back to her mass murder in progress.

 

Shocked, Hajime raised one eyebrow, but nodded wordlessly and stepped away.

 

**Statistically, animal abuse is linked to a lack of empathy and sociopathic tendencies. While I doubt she has the capability to attack someone larger than herself, I would suggest maintaining caution around her.**

_That’s nice to know, I guess. Though why you seem to think there will be a time where I’ll have to worry about my classmates attacking me, I don’t know._

Izuru remained silent, and Hajime ignored the twinge of concern awakened by his ever-present anxiety.

 

His next stop was an airport of some kind. At least, he assumed so. Peering through the mesh fence, he spotted a runway made of black bitumen, and several planes. Stepping inside the grey metal and concrete building that loomed out the front, he sighed in pleasant surprise as air conditioning swept over him. Looking around, he spotted three people hanging around in the mainly empty building. One man stood in a corner, dark hair style upwards, wearing a heavy coat and purple scarf. Bandages wound around one arm and he seemed to be…talking to himself. Right. Okay. Another man was making his inside, his hair a bright hot pink. He was rubbing his hands on the neon yellow jumpsuit that he wore, and small patches of oil came away. The third person was an incredibly beautiful blonde woman standing to his right, inspecting the baggage claim area with an intense expression. He sighed inwardly. None of them looked particularly normal.

 _What do you think, Izuru?_ He thought offhandedly. Silence greeted his question. Irritation rose, and he scolded himself for again trying to be friendly with the sour ass that lived in his head. Amusement danced as indignation not his own rose at his thoughts.

 

He decided that the man in the middle seemed to be the most friendly, and his feet seemed to move on their own. He was quickly noticed, and a blinding smile greeted him. Hajime stared. The man’s teeth were pointed, reminding him intensely of shark teeth.

 

“Oh, you’re tha guy that passed out of the beach, right? Good to see ya’re feeling better. We were pretty worried for a bit there, but the weird white haired guy said he’d look after ya. The names Kazuichi Souda! I’m the Ultimate Mechanic, nice to meet ya!” Kazuichi flashed another grin, leaning back as he casually hooked his hands behind his head.

 

 _He’s very relaxed considering the situation,_ Hajime noted.

 

**Ultimates are known to be strange and are often made under pressure. I’m only barely surprised they’re handling this well. You’re the only one who’s had a normal reaction.**

_You’re saying I’m boring._

**Yes.**

_Fantastic._

**I’m not saying they’re acting wise. This situation is unnatural, and they’re not acting with an ounce of common sense. Being an Ultimate doesn’t stop you from being an idiot, it seems. This one is particularly dull. He will not be much threat.**

_There you go again._

Hajime’s mood improved marginally after that last comment, but something about something Izuru said seemed out of place. What was it?

 

“I’m Hajime Hinata,” he offered with the most relaxed smile he could force. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Hajime, huh?” Kazuichi seemed to roll the name on his tongue for a moment before smiling again. “Cool. By the way, you’re from Hope’s Peak, right? What’s ya talent?”

 

Hajime felt the bottom of his stomach drop. What should he do? Lie? Dodge the question? No, lying always came back to bite you. He may as well bite the bullet. He took a deep breathe and gave a tight smile. “I, um, don’t actually remember my talent. I must’ve hit my head pretty hard.”

 

“Dude, really? That’s gotta suck. I’m sure you’ll remember it eventually!” Kazuichi encouraged.

 

“Ah, y-yeah.” Hajime wanted to tell people about Izuru so much it hurt, but he couldn’t be sure of their reaction, or that they’d believe him, so he kept quiet.

 

**A sensible choice.**

_Shut up._

“So you’re a mechanic?” Hajime tried. “Have you been checking out the aeroplanes then?”

 

Kazuichi seemed to brighten again. “Yeah, I just finished. They’ve got an awesome range of models!”

 

“Could any of them be used to get off the island?” Hajime asked, curious. His gut sunk again when the mechanic shook his head.

 

“’Fraid not. Someone removed all the engines. I’m the Ultimate Mechanic, but I’m not a miracle worker. Can’t work with something that aren’t there.”

 

Hajime tried not to let his disappointment show and smiled encouragingly instead. “No big deal. It’s kinda worrying though…” he muttered.

 

“You’re still paranoid?” asked the mechanic. His eyes seemed to dart and he looked nervous. “I mean, it doesn’t really matter, I mean, we’re here on a field trip, it’s not like they’re making us do anything weird, right?”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Hajime noncommittedly. He was shaken. Shaken because the moment those words had left Kazuichi’s mouth, the thought had echoed in his mind, sat like acid on the edge of his tongue.

 

                                                                           “ ** _Yet._** ”

 

 

 

Hajime said his goodbyes and turned to the other man in the room and braced himself.

 

**My analysis leads me to believe that while this man may be eccentric, he is unlikely to cause harm. You may relax, Hajime.**

_I’ve only met two and I’d already be surprised if they weren’t eccentric._

**A wise deduction.**

“Hey, my name’s Hajime Hinata. What’s yours?” Hajime cut straight to the chase. The man spun and glared at him. One eye was grey, and another red. His skin was even paler up close and had a grey colour. As he stood there, the man began to laugh. It wasn’t like Hiyoko’s murderous cackling or Kazuichi’s careful laugh, but a deep, enthusiastic chuckle Hajime would place more with a corny villain off a tv show.

 

“Fu hu hu, what’s this? A mere mortal dares approach me, the Overlord of Ice?! Such courage, or perhaps naivety. For your bravery, I shall reward you with my name. For behold,  I am Gundham Tanaka, known to this earth as the Ultimate Breeder!” Gundham posed dramatically. “I call to you, my Dark Devas of destruction! Appear before us and shake fear into the creatures dwelling upon this mortal plane!”

Hajime stood there in shock. He just didn’t know what was happening. He just wanted a quick introduction, and now the weird guy, Gundham, was yelling and posing and speaking like a bad fantasy villain. As Gundham finished his speech, however, his scarf began to rustle. Hajime unconsciously took a step forward, curious. A pair of beady eyes stared back. Then another, then another and finally another. Four hamsters appeared from within the folds of the man’s scarf.

 

“Behold!” he yelled. “The Dark Devas of Destruction! Now, Hajime Hinata, declare which clan you have formed a contract with, before I destroy you in entirety!”

 

_What._

_I don’t…I don’t even know how to respond. Oh god, he’s staring at me. He actually expects me to answer._

**He’s asking you if you’ve ever had a pet, Hajime.**

_He’s what._

**I don’t have full access to your memories, so I can’t speak for you, but I have never had a pet myself.**

_You have access to any of my – you know what, we’ll talk later._

“I, um, had a dog?” Hajime tried, depending on Izuru’s advice. _Please be right, please be right…_

“Aha! I see. A commander of hellhounds stands before me! Indeed, that is a much powerful contact. I look forward to demonstrations of your power.” He scoffed before walking away dramatically.

 

_Well that was something. Thanks, I guess._

Hajime finally made his way over to the beautiful blonde who straightened, satisfied with her staring at the conveyer belt. She spotted him out the corner of her eye and turned with a flourish. “You must be one of my new classmates!” she greeted enthusiastically. She clasped her hands together tightly in glee and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Hajime was stunned, and his tongue didn’t seem to want to move. The stranger frowned at this.

 

“It is rude to stare!” she commanded. Hajime straightened immediately and almost yelped, biting o his tongue last second.

 

“Um, sorry,” he apologised sheepishly. “I should probably introduce myself. I’m Hajime Hinata.”

 

“Apology accepted,” she smiled. “My name is Sonia Nevermind, and I hold the title of Ultimate Princess. However, my aim in attending Hope’s Peak is to be an ordinary student like the rest of you, so please treat me as such!” she commanded again. Hajime resisted the urge to kneel on the ground, all but overwhelmed by the incredible presence of the princess.

 

_With a power like that, it might be a little hard._

**She is certainly formidable. I would not want to test her resolve. I would be particularly cautious around her.**

_Why are you making all these comments? You make it sound like something bad is going to happen, you spoke of a ‘game’ and you keep commenting on how dangerous everyone is. Besides, didn’t you say something about being on the sidelines?_

**I cannot interfere with the overall course by giving you information, however, seeing I am not here, it would be unfortunate if you were so incompetent that I would not be able to observe beyond the beginning.**

_I-Incompetent?! That’s it, I’m done taking to you._

Hajime smiled and said his goodbyes to the princess, making his way to the airport door. He didn’t notice the look of puzzlement and cautious calculation that crossed the princess’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me about spelling mistakes, grammar, pacing ect, as well as theories and maybe your favorite pairings and why you like them so much! They might get a cameo or even become a main pairing!


	3. Meeting up part 2 (Hajime tries not to have a panic attack in a supermarket)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is pretty self explanatory. More witty banter, and we meet another four characters! I wonder who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, wow, this took off waaaay faster than I expected. Like, I thought the stats were broken. Anyway, we're back, (haha, we. Like I have a beta.) and there's more banter and character introductions. Don;t have much else to say here except sorry its so short, and enjoy the chapter, I guess?

“Better keep moving,” Hajime sighed, jogging along the dirt track. Humidity hung heavy in the air, the hot island sun leaving the air sticky and uncomfortable. He pulled at his clothes self-consciously as he moved. He didn’t want marks after all; he didn’t know how long he’d be stuck here and he didn’t bring spares. Something in the back of his mind, (the part that wasn’t some cryptic stranger) told him something was off, he was missing something key. He dropped it when a low set building came into view.

**“** Rocketpunch market?” he read aloud. For a moment he thought he heard Izuru sigh.

 

**So close.**

_What?_

Izuru didn’t answer. Ignoring the rising frustration, he carefully pushed open one of the double set doors, again feeling the comforting wash of cool air roll over him. _Everything seems to have electricity at least…_

Scanning the room carefully, he spotted four figures wandering the aisles. To his left, a girl with black hair and purple highlights seemed to dig eagerly though several containers of peanut butter, while a boy with _white??_ Hair watched on with a curious expression. To his left stood another pair, this time a short boy and a black-haired girl conversing in a corner. As he watched, the shorter boy spoke rapidly, performing some…unpleasant gestures. The girl began to look more and more flustered, tears threatening to fall with every passing second.

 

“O-Oi!” he interrupted. The two turned towards him and he inwardly cringed at the spark of poorly hidden lust blatantly present in the leering expression on the stouter boy’s face. He was dressed in a chef’s outfit, missing only the hat to complete the outfit. His eyes seemed to roam hungrily up and down his figure and the older student resisted the urge to shudder. Hajime convinced himself, (barely), not to run for the door.

 

“Oh, what do we have here?” they purred. “I was just having a conversation with the lovely Miss Mikan. You can join us, if you would be inclined?”

 

The girl, Mikan, hiccupped. She had bandages wound around one arm, and her right leg, Hajime noticed, worried. _Was she injured already?_

**They’re accessories. Likely either covering up scars, or as a comfort item. It’s quite obvious.**

_Like you’re so smart. You just pulled that out your ass, didn’t you?_

**The bandages are unmarked, unstained and carefully layered. That means that their application was slow and carefully managed. Regardless of the fact that you stand before the Ultimate Nurse, bandages applied to wounds are likely to have some staining from blood or other fluid weeping from a wound, and would have been applied in a more rushed and uneven manner. Additionally, there is no bulge to signify a dressing or other proper medical attention. Judging by her nervous nature, she is unlikely of a stable mental state. Ergo, either a comfort item, or hiding scars of previous abuse.**

_J-Just because she’s a little shy-!_

“I’m sorry!” Mikan suddenly stammered. Well, screeched would be a closer description for the pitch of the cry that rang from her mouth. Her words were full of panic and worry as her eyes darted between the two boys.

 

“It’s okay! Um, I’m sorry I upset you and um, interrupted…” Hajime stammered out a response, raising his arms in a helpless defence. Izuru seemed to give off a smug aura in the back of his head.

 

_This doesn’t prove anything!_

**The girl all but had a panic attack at the prospect of disappointing you, a stranger. I stand by my analysis.**

Hajime could only watch as the girl began to weep quietly. Approaching her only seemed to make her cry harder, so he backed off for now, approaching the other two people scanning the shelves.

 

_By the way, you never provided that odd analysis on those two. Tired of the ‘surprise battle royale shtick’ you keep pulling yet?_

**Your attitude lead me to believe you had no interest in my observations, so I stopped. I’m sorely tempted to let you stew in your irritation and curiosity; however, that would be me overestimating the enjoyment such an endeavour would provide, and could endanger our chances in the future.**

**The pervert, Teruteru Hanamura is the Ultimate Cook, though his outfit suggests an overinflated ego, so he’d likely prefer the title ‘chef’. His actions suggests a weak morality; I would not trust him as an ally. His figure poses a moderate threat; he is not fit, but his weight would make for a decent weapon given momentum.**

_You know, I’m treating this as a joke for my own sanity. Izuru, please don’t tell me there’s going to be an actual battle royale on this island._

**Mikan Tsumiki is obviously the Ultimate Nurse, as I mentioned before. Her outfit alone is enough to deduce this fact, even without each Ultimate’s personal fame. Her state of mind is incredibly fragile which leaves her own to manipulation; however without a powerful emotional trigger, I cannot see her gaining the courage to murder anyone. That, or outside interference.**

_Outside interference?_

**Her knowledge in medicine and mental state make her a great potential ally, provided she does not become too…zealous.**

Hajime just sighed to himself. Izuru was obviously steamrolling over his comments, ignoring him completely. The uncertainty that had been brewing since he’d first woken up on the beach was simmering just below full blown panic. He could feel it in the way his hands trembled and every breathe fought with the pound of dough that sat lodged between his collarbones. If he wasn’t careful, and if Izuru kept talking about this worse case scenario, he might just faint for a second time. Regardless, he tried to force a small smile on his face as he approached the new students, aware he probably just looked constipated instead.

 

The first to notice him was the white haired boy. Catching sight of him from the corner of his eye, he turned and straightened, revealing himself to be several centimetres taller that Hajime himself (or so Hajime thought; it was hard to get a read with all that hair). His hair itself was like cottonballs, or teased Halloween cobwebs, purchased from a dollar store to be thrown erratically over bushes and cars. Eyes that Hajime was surprised to find fit the term ‘stormy grey’ seemed to almost sparkle when they met his own.

 

“Ah, I’m glad to see you’re up and awake!” The boy chirped. Hajime quirked an eyebrow at the carefree tone. “I’m very sorry about before; I suppose I was being annoying, hovering like that. Of course you didn’t need any help; you’re an Ultimate afterall!” The boy smiled a quiet, innocent smile as he gesturing lazily with one hand.

 

_Is he being passive aggressive? I honestly can’t tell._

For once, Izuru was quiet.

 

_I guess I’ll play along then._

“Sorry about that,” Hajime apologised awkwardly. “I, uh, get really cranky when I wake up, I guess. Thanks for checking whether I was alright though, really. I, uh, appreciated it. I just needed some time to myself.”

 

The white haired boy’s eyes widened ever so slightly, before breaking into a bigger smile. “I see! I really wouldn’t have been surprised if it was because I was being annoying. I’ve been told I can be quite irritating. It’s too bad though,” he said suddenly. “You missed an incredible magic trick! Miss Usami turned a rooster into a cow, right in front of my eyes!”

 

“She…what? Wait, Miss Usami? Don’t tell me that’s the weird bunny thing from the beach?!”

 

“Haha, yeah! Good guess! And it’s exactly what it sounds like. I visited Miss Hiyoko at the ranch, and she used her supposed ‘magic stick’ to change a rooster into a cow right in front of me. It was very impressive.”

 

“I…see.” Hajime wasn’t sure what to say to the recount he’d just heard. What was the point of getting a toy to pretend to perform a magic trick? Especially one that would take enough effort to make a cow appear from thin air.

 

“Oh, by the way, I’m Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you.” Hajime offered, trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

 

“I thought as much; I filled in your entry after I met you on the beach. Though, I have to say, its rather odd; it doesn’t list your talent for some reason.” The boy in front of him frowned, one hand lifted to his face in thought.

 

“Entry?” Hajime asked, baffled. The boy in front of him raised a single eyebrow.

 

“You haven’t noticed? The e-handbook Usami gave us. It should be in your pant pocket.”

 

Hajime patted his pockets, digging his hand into his right pocket, pulling out a device with a black, flat screen. A touch had it flickering to life. “Thanks, um, what was your name again?” Hajime tried.

 

“You’ve already forgotten my name? That’s a little careless, but not too unexpected.”

 

_Izuru, help, what’s his name. You’re the one who chased him off, take some responsibility!_

“I haven’t forgotten! It’s…let me think,” he stalled, sweating bullets.

 

**Nagito. Nagito Komaeda.**

“…Nagito, right? Nagito Komaeda?” He held his breath in anticipation.

 

“So you remembered after all! It’s nice to see I made an impression, even a small one.” Nagito made to open his mouth again, when he was interrupted by a blur of black and purple.

 

“Hey, hey hey! Lookie lookie, it’s a new person Ibuki hasn’t seen before! Where have you been hiding? It doesn’t matter because its time for introductions! Have an I! You have a B! You have a U-K-I and M-I-O-D-A! What does that spell? Ibuki Mioda! I’m the Ultimate Musician, nice to meetcha’!”

 

**She’s certainly enthusiastic.**

“You think?” he muttered aloud before catching himself. Izuru sighed.

 

_Would you stop that?_

“I’m Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you. And to answer both of you, I don’t actually remember my talent.”

 

Nagito had a comical expression of surprise plastered across his face before he schooled his features. “You don’t? How strange. You must have hit your head pretty hard when you fainted.”

 

“Ehhh? That’s so strange. Oh well, I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually, Haji-meme!”

 

“W-What did you just call me?”

 

“Bye bye!” Ibuki called over her shoulder before she sprinted for the doorway, leaping over a display as she went. Hajime and Nagito watched in silence at her dramatic exit. Eventually, Nagito spoke.

 

“Since you’ve just woken up, I’m sure you still have quite a few students to talk to. I’ve already talked to most of them, so I think we’ll part ways here. It was nice to see you again.”

 

“Yeah. That sounds good. Thanks for the help Nagito.” He thanked the strange boy as they turned to leave, pausing for a moment at the doorway.

 

“No problem. Feel free to ask me for help anytime. Hajime.” For a single moment, Hajime thought he felt venomous suspicion lace his name as it passed those pale lips, before he brushed it aside.

**Hajime.**

_Oh, so you’re back now. Had a nice nap?_

**Fear makes you snarky, it’s not an attractive personality trait. Be careful around Nagito Komaeda.**

_Really? Why? I thought he was nice. A little self-depreciating, but mostly helpful._

**He’s dangerous. I have reason to believe he is delusional, and possibly psychopathic. Regardless of the situation, he is dangerous. He’s also incredibly intelligent; just from our interactions here and the beach, he’s become suspicious.**

_You have any evidence to back up those claims?_

**Beyond his depreciating comments indicating a deeper psychological issue? No. But I also have more memories than you; you’ll have to trust me on this one.**

“Trust.” Hajime snorted quietly to himself as he stepped back out into the scorching sunlight.

 

**Yes, trust. I’m in for the same ride as you, Hajime. You’ll appreciate my presence soon enough.**

_And Ibuki? What’s your evaluation there?_ He asked, curious.

 

**Vibrant, loud, impulsive. Given a little effort, she could be manipulated. Quite possibly the least threatening so far. The rambunctious heart of gold type.**

_Really? Huh._

**Most likely to be a victim.**

_Please don’t say things like that._

Hajime poked at the newly discovered e-handbook, swiping through the profile of the people he’d met. What Nagito had said was true; several profiles were locked. Including his own, nine of the sixteen profiles had details filled out. In many of the unlocked profiles, a shadow shape was filled with a single blue segment.

“I wonder what that means,” he wondered aloud.

 

**I believe they’re called hope shards. The bunny talked about them while you were unconscious. Such a ridiculous name.**

_Hope shards?_

**You collect them through positive interaction with your peers. Supposedly, collecting everyone’s lets you go home. Normally there’s a notification, but I found it irritating, so I muted it.**

_There’s a way home and you hid it?_

**It was irritating.**

_Everything irritates you!_

**Incorrect. Most of it bores me. People though, I find particularly irritating. Feel grateful I do not attempt to mute them too.**

And on that threatening note, Hajime decided giving Izuru some space was probably a good idea. Checking the profiles of students he’d met, he observed that Izuru was correct about both the short pervert and the timid girl’s talents and names.

Flicking to Nagito’s profile, he found he held the title of ‘Ultimate Luck’.

 

_Weird talent._

**A terrifying one. Not one I do not possess, so we are fairly safe, but imposing indeed.**

_You’ve said you have all these talents before. If we share the same body, don’t I have any of these talents too?_

**Talent may be influenced by body shape and type, particularly in athletics; however, it is nearly entirely a mental trait. So no.**

_Luck is a mental trait._

**Partially. The powers of the human mind can do marvellous things. For the most part, however, it is an exception, hence your safety. You will not be ‘lucky’ but you will not be ‘unlucky’.**

_Okay, I guess. Hey, did we just have a mature conversation for once?_

**I’m shocked too. Didn’t think you were capable.**

_Jerk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new writing tumblr! Visit me BritishRaptor to ask questions about my AUs, my writing, or send drabble requests. Basically, anything that doesn't belong here, in the comment section. It can get pretty lonely writing, ya know?


	4. Meeting up pt. 3 final - Izuru is still sarcastic as hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the last of the Ultimates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the long upload gap, got caught up writing another fic, and there has been lots of planning involved. Also, I know this sounds weird, but I kinda forgot how to write? I was flinging adverbs everywhere and ugh. So. Here ya go. You guys wanted to meet Chikai, yeah?

Hajime continued flicking through the e-book the white haired student he’d met at the market had so kindly pointed out. So far, he’d met what appeared to be eight of the fifteen other students on the island. The Ultimate Dancer, Breeder, Mechanic, Princess (that was a thing?), Cook, Nurse, Musician and of course, Lucky student. Each profile had things such as Height, weight, chest size, likes and dislikes, and obviously, their talent. Except, of course, for Hajime’s own. Unlike the other students, under the talent portion of the profile, the title ‘ _Ultimate ???_ ’ mocked him from the screen.

 

After a brief moment of frustration, he stopped walking entirely and took a deep breath.

 

_Hey, Izuru._

 

**No.**

 

_You don’t know what I was going to ask!_

 

**You were going to enquire if I had any knowledge of your talent.**

 

_Smartass. So, you’re not even gonna give me a hint?_

 

**My belief is that your psychological state would benefit from not knowing. Additionally, this is supposed to be a mystery, Hajime. You already have more hints than you should have been strictly given.**

 

**“** If it’s supposed to be a mystery, why am I the only one who seems to find it mysterious?” A grumpy sigh escaped as he rubbed the back of his head. He continued on his way, lifting his pad back up, but not taking in any information.

 

It was…concerning. Not just being whisked away to some island, but the things he did and did not remember. Back when he’d woken up, he’d been more preoccupied with Izuru’s sudden manifestation than his messed up memories. Afterwards, he’d been running around meeting classmates, and becoming increasingly paranoid over Izuru’s vague warnings. Now he had time to think though, his memories were…concerning.

 

_On one hand, I know I attended Hope’s Peak for at least a little while,_ he crossed his arms in thought. _However, everyone else seems to be acting as if we’d never met each other before. I mean, I don’t remember any of them either, but I can’t exactly remember anything specific from my time there either. But still, shouldn’t someone have said something already?_

_And of course there’s my talent..._

 

Quickly enough a fence appeared on his left, behind which he spotted sparkling water, and eventually, neat rows of small, cute cottages.

 

“Finally, that felt like that took forever.” Hajime sighed tiredly.

 

**It didn’t help you took one of the longest routes possible.**

 

_What are you muttering about now?_

 

**If you would bother to look at the one useful part of that irritating tablet, you would find a map.**

 

_What are you t_ _alking about –_

 

“Oh.” Hajime blinked at the map that popped up on his screen. The island clearly depicted five locations; the market, the airport, the ranch and finally, the structure up ahead.

 

**You were so distracted when you left the ranch you retraced our steps, walking right past the beach area, before reaching the airport and going clockwise from there. If I didn’t already have such low standards for humanity, I might actually be disappointed in you, Hajime.**

 

Hajime made an indignant noise in the back of his throat and tried to swallow the rising shame. If he was going to have a hypocritical asshole in the back of his mind the entire time, this would be a long trip.

 

Eventually, he came to stand at a set of gates. Stepping through them cautiously, he glanced side to side. He was on a wooden boardwalk, set atop a body of calm, crystal blue water. The path branched a few meters from the entrance, a new pathway sprouting from both the left and the right. A quick peek revealed the same cottages he’d spotted before lining the new paths, each with a little mailbox and everything. When scanning the lines of houses (boys to the left, girls to the right, it seemed) revealed no new people, he continued forward.

 

Passing the cottages brought him in front of a large pool, beyond which sat a double story building with a grand entrance, and a set of stairs on one exploring the new building wasn’t a particularly pressing issue, Hajime decided, as he watched an incredible scene unfolding before his eyes. Unlike the water surrounding the cottages, the water in the pool was not calm. In fact, it was only his sharp reflexes and a dash of luck that he was able to jump back in a timely fashion to avoid a wave of water, almost tripping backwards as he did. As the spray settled, two individuals were revealed standing waist deep in the half empty space, water lapping at their midriffs. The two faced each other for a second, before lunging forward and…wrestling?!

 

_They don’t even have swimsuits on! What the heck?!_

 

“Ha ha…Is that all you’ve got…old man…” a woman puffed heavily as her arms strained. She wore a mischievous grin and a tight, white shirt. She stood to Hajime’s right, in what he assumed was the shallow end of the pool. Matching arms with her was what Hajime could best describe as a mountain of a man; he too, grinned viciously.

 

“You’re doing well,” he praised. “However, in a setting such as this, where you can’t use your legs to their full strength, you’re at a disadvantage. You’ve been neglecting your arms.” He advised calmly,

 

“Neglected?” the woman yelped. Her eyes flashed in anger and she grimaced. Arms straining, it quickly gave way to smug confidence. “Whatever, I’ll take you down anyway, old man!” she declared, laughing. The man simply gave his own laugh in response.

 

Hajime stood at the entrance, mouth agape. “What on earth…?”

 

Another large splash had him jumping back in shock, trying desperately to avoid the veritable avalanche of water being flung his way. Water still managed to soak his left arm and shoe, but otherwise he came out unscathed. Once the spray come again settled, it was revealed the large man had managed to secure the woman in a head lock, while she flailed and struggled.

 

“Damn it…” she huffed. “I can’t get a grip…!”

 

“HAHA HAH!” the man boomed. “Do you concede?” he asked with a sharp grin.

 

The woman sighed. “Yeah, I concrete, or whatever.” The mountainous man nodded and released the woman from the headlock. Both slowly made their way towards the pool edge, pulling themselves on the tiles, dripping wet. Hajime noted that the pool water was barely lapping at the halfway mark and cringed at the amount of force that would have been needed to forcefully remove a couple hundred litres of water.

 

_They’re like monsters. Is this an Ultimate?_

 

**This is fairly typical of athletic Ultimates. The description of ‘monster’ might not be too far off.**

 

The man grabbed a towel Hajime hadn’t realised was hanging on a nearby pool chair, before turning and catching sight of Hajime hovering by the poolside.

 

“Oh? And who might you be?”

 

Hajime jumped slightly at the booming call and swivelled to face the approaching mass of muscle.

 

“Ah, I’m Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you.” Hajime said cautiously. _He’s huge! Are we sure he’s just a high school student?!_

 

“Hold it right there!” the man roared. Hajime flinched and resisted the urge to squeak. _Get it together, me!_

 

“Your voice is too soft!” the man continued, “Let it rise from the bottom of your stomach! Now, who the hell do you think you are?!”

 

“Hajime Hinata, sir!” Hajime yelled back. _I tacked on the sir without thinking about it…_ Hajime faintly felt a swirl of amusement from Izuru brushing against his mind.

 

_Shut up._

 

The feeling grew.

 

“Gah ha ha!” the man laughed, breaking Hajime from his reverie. “Better! Much better! Now, I suppose I too should introduce myself! I AM NEKOMARU NIDAI! I AM THE ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGER!”

 

“Nice to meet you, I guess. That was a pretty intense battle you were having, huh?” Hajime replied, glancing at the pool.

 

“Indeed! It was a fantastic warm up!”

 

_WARM UP???_

 

“A warm up, huh?” Hajime said jokingly.

 

“Hmm…” the man hummed. Hajime blinked in surprise. The boisterous team manager had gone quiet and seemed to be staring at Hajime; or more specifically, Hajime’s chest. The man continued to stare with an intensity that made Hajime feel as if he could melt from the laser-like gaze. The man stepped forward suddenly and grabbed Hajime by the arm, feeling from the shoulder to his wrist.

 

“O-oi!” he protested. _What the hell is he doing? Just staring at my chest like that and then grabbing me by the arm? Why do I feel so self-conscious? Is this what girls feel like around perverts? No, no, get a grip, Hajime! There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. Right Izuru? Izuru?!_

 

“You have a good physique, Hajime,” the coach said eventually, releasing him.

 

“…Thanks?” Hajime responded carefully.

 

“You’re not out of shape, but you don’t seem to be doing any special training at the moment, am I right?”

 

“No, you’re right. I don’t really do any sports or anything.” Hajime admitted. _I’m too busy with school, work and homework. I can barely fit in a short trip to the gym, let alone actual sports. I just don’t have the time._

 

“You would do well as a footballer,” Nekomaru suddenly declared. “You have the build and shoulders for it. People always expect footballers to be mounds of muscle, but they’re wrong. The best ones are quick and lithe, with a solid edge. Yes, you’d make a fantastic footballer! Hajime! Should you ever feel the wish to join the football league, please don’t hesitate to inform me. I’ll whip you into shape any time! Gah ha ha!”

 

_So that’s what he was doing._ “I’ll keep it in mind. Thanks.”

 

Looking around, Hajime found the rest of the courtyard deserted; the tanned woman from before was nowhere to be found. _She must have gone inside._

 

**Fantastic deduction.**

 

_Is your only purpose to make sarcastic comments on everything I do?!_

 

**The concept of a ‘purpose’ is for small minded people who cannot comprehend a world without order. As for my actions, I am very bored, and mildly annoyed at the situation.**

 

_Of course you have some sort of nonsense reason. So? What’s the go to with the coach?_

 

Skirting around the pool, Hajime came to a stop in front of the hotel. There were two sets of stairs; a set attached to the left of the building which went directly to the second floor, and a second, smaller set of stairs that led to a grand entranceway on the bottom floor. Hajime decided to enter through the foyer first, and make his way up to the second floor later. Pushing open the double doors, he felt a cool rush of air conditioning hit him as he entered.

 

Blinking to adjust his eyes to the relative darkness, he stepped inside.  Two people occupied the room. The first was a short boy, blonde hair cut in a short buzzcut. He was resting casually in a sofa in the for corner of the room. By some sort of ease of practice, the pinstripe suit he wore didn’t seemed creased in the slightest, even though the closed eyes suggested he’d been there for quite some time.

 

**Nekomaru Nidai...It goes without saying, but he is very powerful. I may even have trouble taking him down in a one on one situation; I doubt very few people could here could take him down. He is more likely to be a victim.**

 

_Hey, hang on, didn’t you just say that he’d be hard to take down? What’s up with that?_

 

The other was a frankly imposing woman with long silver hair. She wore a sailor-style school uniform, and a kendo bag on her back. She was leaning over a table and seemed to be examining it with some curiosity. At Hajime’s entrance, her eyes flickered his way and she seemed to twitch.

 

**If you’d let me finish, he is unlikely to be thrown into a panic or coerced into murder-**

 

_Again with that!_

 

**-and his sense of chivalry means he won’t expect a stealthy assassination. He will likely go down easily with a dose of poison, given the dosage is high enough. He is unlikely to murder anyone personally, but is not what I’d call a useful ally.**

 

Since the other boy seemed fast asleep, Hajime decided to approach the intimidating woman first, and stepped forwards, keeping quiet. This time, her hand definitely twitched, and Hajime watched her warily. Something about this woman sent warning bells off in his head, but he approached anyway.

 

**You have some sense, after all.**

 

The woman’s eyes raked his body up and down before relaxing minutely. She gave him a nod, an acknowledgement. With a glance to sleeping boy, Hajime dropped his voice to a whisper.

 

“Hi, I’m just going around introducing myself.” He explained quietly.

 

The woman blinked slowly. “I see,” she said. Her voice was low and rich but held a note of disinterest. “In that case, nice to meet you. I am Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman.”

 

_Peko Pekoyama? Why would anyone…?_

 

As if sensing his thoughts, she shot him a glare.

 

“I’m Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you. I don’t actually remember my talent right now,” he admitted. Peko raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.

 

“I see.” She said.

 

With that, Hajime felt the conversation was over. He glanced over to the sleeping boy, only to feel a chilly glare on his back.

 

_Guess I’ll leave him alone…_

 

**Peko Pekoyama…a woman of unyielding loyalty and skill. Procuring her as an ally would be extraordinarily difficult, but perhaps not impossible.**

 

_Is that praise? Coming from you?_

 

**It is rare that a human will deny their own wants and desires for the sake of another. It makes her predictable, yes, but a curiosity.**

 

_Is it really that rare?_

 

**Helpless romantics pretend true love conquers all, Hajime, but that is a lie. In times of absolute peril, between choosing the life of another or of your own, when complete terror consumes, very few humans would willingly give themselves up for another.**

 

_Well that was pessimistic._

 

**I’m a realist.**

 

Spotting a set of stairs at the back of the room, Hajime ascended to the top floor. The sudden stream of sunlight made him squint, and he glanced around at the new area. The top floor appeared to be a restaurant, with a distinct tropical theme. Glass windows filled two of the four walls, and the sparkling ocean could be seen in the distance. Cool air conditioning was present in this room as well, and the space was filled with small sets of tables and chairs. The stairs from outside seemed to lead to an entrance on the wall behind him, and a set of double doors installed in the wall to his left suggested that was the kitchen space. In front of those, Hajime spotted a small group of three people, including the woman from outside.

 

He approached them cautiously. The other Ultimates so far had been erratic in their responses and personality, and he hadn’t had good experiences with groups so far.

 

“Hello?” He called.

 

“Hmph. And who might you be?” A large man turned to face him, watery blue eyes peering from behind square spectacles. Flat blonde hair was cut short, and a scowl pulled at his impressively chubby cheeks.

 

“Yeah, I haven’t seen you before.” The other new stranger also commented. She had a shock of fire red hair, along with a smattering of freckles and soft green eyes. Her gaze was judgemental, and she posed with her hands on her hips.

 

“Hang on,” she paused. “Aren’t you the guy who passed out on the beach?”

 

“That’s me…” Hajime mumbled.

 

“I was wondering when I’d see you around. I wouldn’t of left you all alone if I knew it’d take you so long to wake up,” she sighed.

 

“I’m actually pretty surprised I didn’t get sunburnt,” Hajime said absently, poking his face. “I must’ve been tired, I guess.”

 

“Hmph. Taking a nap is completely different. If you have time to sleep, you should be helping exploring the island!” She scolded.

 

_That was the wrong thing for me to say. Geez, she’s kinda snappy._

 

“What is your name, then?” The large man interrupted.

 

“Right. My name is Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Hajime Hinata. Two of the most common names in Japan, forming an indistinct common name. Hmm. Your family basically named you John Smith.” The man smirked.

 

“Umm...thanks?”

 

_I don’t get what the second part meant, but I think I was just insulted._

 

**You were.**

 

The man continued, “I am Byakyua Togami, heir of the Togami corporation. I am the Utlimate Heir. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, I suppose.”

 

Hajime heard Izuru sigh in the back of his mind.

 

_What’s up?_

 

**What a fantastically over the top performance.**

 

_Byakyua is pretty tame for an Ultimate, though._

 

**…**

 

_Izuru?_

 

Izuru didn’t reply, and Hajime got the feeling the silence felt frustrated, almost sulky. Or maybe that was Izuru’s emotions and he was finally getting the hang of this split personality thing.

 

_Shit. I’m not supposed to ‘get a hang of’ a split personality. This is a bad situation!_

 

“Hajime?” He blinked at the call of his name. The redhead frowned.

 

“Are you okay?” You kind of spaced out there. I’m trying to introduce myself.”

 

“Sorry,” he apologised,

 

She sighed. “I’m Mahiru Koizumi. My title is the Ultimate Photographer,” she said, raising the camera Hajime hadn’t initially noticed to eye level. “I hope we can get along,” she finished cordially.

 

“So you guys finished chatting of whatever?” The woman in the white shirt suddenly appeared. Hajime blinked in shock; he hadn’t realised, but she had disappeared when he’d originally approached, rummaging in the kitchen, judging by the crumbs scattered around her mouth.

 

“This is Hajime Hinata,” Mahiru introduced him before he could get a chance to speak. “He was the guy who passed out on the beach when he arrived. Hajime, this is Akane Owari. She’s the Ultimate Gymnast.”

 

Akane lifted an apple to her mouth and took a bite. “Nicth t’ meeth you!” she munched. Swallowing, she wiped her mouth with the back of her arm. “Hey, you look like you’ve got some muscle,” she began with a grin. She cracked her knuckles and leaned in. “Wanna fight?”

 

“Ah, no thank you.” Hajime turned down. “I saw your fight with Nekomaru outside. You’d probably flatten me.”

 

“You saw that?” she brightened. “It was awesome, wasn’t it? Just cause I lost, doesn’t mean I’ll lose next time though! You just watch, I’ll beat the old man yet! I just gotta get some more training in!” she yelled. She bounced on the balls of her feet, a childish glee infusing her body. Water dripped as she bounced, and Hajime room a small step back. His shoe was still wet, and his foot was now freezing. Wet sock + air conditioning is not a good mix.

 

“Shouldn’t you dry off?” He asked. “You’re, uh, still really wet. Didn’t you bring a towel?”

 

“Nah,” she said. She ran a finger through her brown locks. They were tangled after the rough up in the water, and the neck length hair was beginning to curl. Her white shirt, already pulled tight against her bust, was practically see through, and Hajime pointedly looked away, focusing instead on the tan skin and brown eyes of her face.

 

“I’ll dry off eventually,” she waved off. “I was just grabbing some food, is all.”

 

“By the way, Hajime,” Mahiru asked. “What’s your talent?” She had her tablet up, and was scrolling with her finger. “It just lists you as the Ultimate ???”

 

“Yeah, I know. Honestly, I don’t actually remember. I just thought maybe I’d hit my head pretty hard when I fainted on the beach, but with my profile like that, I’m wondering if it was deliberate.”

 

“Deliberate?” Byakyua asked sharply. “What gives you that idea? Tampering with memories is in the realm of science fiction. And something like a talent would be difficult to purposefully suppress.”

 

“Not necessarily,” Mahiru said thoughtfully, “Things like hypnotism are real, so it’s a possibility.”

 

“Why on earth would Hope’s Peak bother altering a students memories on a school trip? Our purpose here is to become closer as classmates, nothing more.” Byakyua

huffed.

 

Hajime frowned, thinking. _I forgot, to everyone else this is just a school trip. Yeah, it certainly started off weird, but Ultimates are pretty good at adapting. I’ve been treating everything as malicious because of my missing memories, and Izuru’s mutterings of murder and killing. Why would Hope’s Peak erase or hide my memories?_

 

“I don’t know,” he finally replied. “I better get going, though. I lost a lot of time on the beach, and there’s still…” he checked his tablet. “One more person to meet. Excluding the guy sleeping downstairs.”

 

“You didn’t try and wake him up did you?” Mahiru said worriedly.

 

“No, why?” he blinked.

 

“That’s Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Gangster, he’s the heir of the Japanese mafia. Waking him up is like having a death wish.”

 

“Ah,” he replied faintly.

 

“I’ll see you around, then,” Mahiru said. “You seem...fairly normal compared to most of the guys on this island, so I’ll be counting on you in the future, okay?”

 

“Thanks, I guess?”

 

“Hmph. I will see you at lunch, or something similar,” Byakyua huffed, before stomping off.

 

_I guess that’s his goodbye?_

 

“Yeah, bye Harry!” Akane called, before making her own way out the front entrance.

 

_She didn’t even remember my name…_

 

Giving a nod to Mahiru, Hajime made his way out the restaurant via the outside exit, trotting down the stairs on the outside of the hotel. He flipped open the map, studying it.

 

**I suppose you’ll want my analysis?**

 

Hajime rolled his eyes.

 

_Your ‘analysis’ is reliant on the scenario that people would have a reason, to you know, kill each other. Technically, there’s no reason I have to listen to them at all. I’m probably just going insane._

 

**_…_ **

 

_You’re gonna tell me anyway, aren’t you?_

 

**Mahiru Kozumi is weak. She has no physical advantage, nor mental one. Her talent is all but useless in this situation. She is paranoid and sceptical of men, likely from some sort of situation in her family. She would make an easy victim for a woman, though I do not put it past her to murder out of panic or pressure.**

 

_That’s a cutting review._

 

**Byakuya Togami...the man you met today is self conscious, paranoid, and physically unfit. I am hesitant to label him either a murderer or a victim, though I lean towards the latter. As the heir to a ruthless corporate conglomerate, Byuakua Togami should reflect that. He should be ruthless, borderline sociopathic and competitive in nature. The man you met today however, is much nicer than he seems, and nowhere near as dangerous as he should be.**

 

_I feel like there’s something important you’re trying to tell me, Izuru. Either you’re trying to suggest that the man I just met isn’t Byakuya Togami, or that he somehow beat the odds and actually salvaged his moral compass despite his upbringing. I am really hoping it’s the latter._

 

Skimming the map, Hajime noticed a bridge marked on the map, he and vaguely remembered passing it in his walk. He began making his way, allowing himself to jog lightly towards his destination as Izuru rambled.

 

**And of course, Akane Owari. She is physically fit, and her backgrounds means she is used to the fight for survival. I would pin her as a murderer, rather than a victim. She would require serious pressure before she buckled, and would more likely commit a crime of passion than a planned murder.**

 

Hajime slowed at the entrance of the bridge, and stepped lightly onto the wooden boards. The bridge was sturdy, and extended into the distance, with an indistinct blob green settled at the end. He made his way across slowly, feeling the salty sea breeze whistle through his thin white shirt.

 

_And? What about Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu?_

 

**You want to know if the Ultimate Gangster, otherwise known as the Ultimate Mafia heir, is liable to kill someone? What a strange question.**

 

_Stop being a smartass. I wouldn’t have pinned Nekomaru as a potential victim in whatever scenario you’re running, so how would I know?_

 

**The situation with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu is complicated. If he wished to kill someone, he would likely have his assassin, Peko, kill them in his stead, which would defeat the purpose.**

 

_The purpose of what?_

 

**And similarly, he would be difficult to kill because of that same reason. He has a deadly bodyguard, excluding his own combat abilities. Whether he’ll be a victim or a killer is difficult to predict; the outcome will be interesting.**

 

_Okay, hang on, did you say Peko Pekoyama was his bodyguard and what. His assassin? She’s another Ultimate, what’s the chance they know each other?_

 

**I have more memories, and am just generally smarter than you could ever hope to be. They are partners, and her loyalty belongs to him alone. Which is why she is difficult to procure as an ally.**

 

_But…_

 

**She was guarding him why he slept, Hajime. How much more obvious do you need it to be.**

 

_When you put it like that…_

 

Hajime stepped off onto the rich soil of what was marked as the central island on the map. He made his way along the path, circling a dense jungle, listening to the silence and the waves.

 

_We just have to find one more, right?_

 

**Yes. I do wonder who it will be.**

 

_I thought you had all the memories. You seem to recognise everyone so far._

 

**Correct, but we have met everyone part of your...class. I can think of maybe four pre-existing people that would make sense in this scenario. Unfortunately, two are dead, one is missing, and the other would make this scenario boring. So it is likely a completely random Ultimate I would have not met before.**

 

_I see...wait, dead?! What kind of memories of you have?!_

 

Hajime rounded the final corner, spotting an opening in the jungle. He stepped down the path, which ended in a wide open space after just a few meters. A giant statue took centre place in the circular clearing. It was solid stone, and was comprised of five creatures. A snake, a snarling tiger, a man on horseback and finally an eagle were all curled around one another, standing at more than four meters tall.

 

Small benches dotted the edges of the clearing, and Hajime spotted a girl sitting on one to his right. He made his way over slowly. He made it until he was a few meters away before he could make out what she was doing. The girl had soft pink hair with a small hair pin Hajime recognised from the old style video game Galaga.

 

“Hello,” he called. The girl didn’t respond. He realised the girl was hunching over something, and studied her hands. She was holding a hand held game console, and was completely engrossed. Anxiety began to claw at his stomach, though he couldn’t fanthom why.

 

“Hey,” he called again, louder this time. He took another step forward, when the girl glanced up. His world stopped.

 

Soft pink eyes, pale skin, a sleepy expression… a name popped into his head without permission.

 

**_Namani._ **

 

“Oh, hello,” she yawned. “We haven’t met yet, have we?”

 

Hajime stared in silence.

 

“I’m Nanami Chiaki. What’s your name?” she smiled.

 

Emotions swirled heavily. Hajime couldn’t tell if they were his or Izurus, but it made him nauseous.

 

_Calm down!_

 

Izurus emotions lashed out like a snake, and Hajime caught a taste; confusion, frustration, _hurt._

 

Nanami continued to stare at Hajime placadely, her brows slowly furrowing as she watched the boy struggle. Noticing this. Hajime opened his mouth.

 

_Say something, anything-_

 

“Is that a Galaga hair pin?” he blurted.

 

_Idiot. That’s not even important!_

 

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise, and her eyes suddenly filled with life. “You recognise it?” she gasped. “It’s pretty old school, so I’m surprised anyone recognised it. Do you play?” she asked.

 

“A little,” he managed in reply. “I’ve beaten the game maybe nine times? I used to love it as a kid.”

 

“No way, really? I’ve only managed to beat it thirteen times, and sometimes I still revisit it for fun. It’s so exciting to find another fan.” she enthused. “What’s your name?”

 

“M-me? I’m uh, I’m Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you.” Izurus emotions began to settle slowly like muddy water.

 

“Have we met before?” Hajime asked. He couldn’t remember her at all, but the familiarity was strong, and the the sense of déjà vu was at least his and not Izuru’s.

 

Nanami’s mouth opened in a small ‘o’. A series of emotions passed over her face; surprise and shock, concern, puzzlement and finally a soft smile. “I don’t think either of us have personally met before,” she answered, “Would you like to play? I’ve got a Legend if Zelda port on my console I’ve been playing since this morning.”

 

“Sure, I guess.” Hajime answered cautiously. He returned the soft smile Nanami sent him and began to relax.

 

**So that’s what they did.** Izuru’s mental voice was thick with suppressed emotion.

 

_Izuru?_

 

**It is not important. Nanami would never kill anyone, so she is likely to end up a victim. If you would like to see her safe, you may need to protect her yourself, as she is physically weak, and too trusting.**

 

_Izuru._

 

But Izuru was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @BritishLuxray on tumblr to ask me questions, or post them in the comments. I really love hearing why people love specific things in my fics, so if you can make your comment detailed, all the better!


	5. Sandcastles (Prologue end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything ends. Everything begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back again. My upload schedule sucks, but I don't have uni anymore, which is good! I still adore comments, so please think of something to say at the end, because I adore every one! I don't have much to say about this chapter except I got a bit acried away being indulgent, and I cut a couple of scenes I didn't think I needed to write from canon. God, Monokuma can talk.

Frankly, Hajime had a fantastic time playing with Chiaki. For about 5 minutes. Then the screens stationed around the clearing and assumedly the rest of the islands, flared to life.

 

“H-Hewwo?”

 

Hajime jerked back in surprise, turning to stare at the now activated devices. The portable console sat in his hands, forgotten. To his surprise the screen was occupied by…a pink plush rabbit?

 

_Right, that must be Usami._

**Acute observation. It’s not like you met her on the beach less than an hour ago.**

_Do you ever shut up?_

“Hello everyone! I'm glad to see everyone's getting along so far! To celebrate settling in, please meet me on the beach for a special surprise!”

 

“Looks like Usami want us to meet the beach,” Chiaki mused aloud. Hajime glanced at her.

 

“We should probably head off, right?”

 

“Yeah,” she sighed.

 

The two pulled themselves off the bench, Chiaki rubbing her eyes sleepily. They began the walk across the bridge, the pacing slow as the gamer girl meandered across.

 

_We’re totally going to be the last ones there._

But Hajime kept quiet anyway, sparing glances at the girl next to him, making sure she didn’t fall asleep mid step, or, god forbid, fall off the bridge entirely.

Izuru was stull conspicuously silent since his last jab back in the clearing.

 

_Izuru?_

**What is it?**

_Your reaction…I haven’t known you for very long, but I don’t think you usually react like that to meeting new people. Did you know Chiaki? From before this? I still don’t know who you are, because your explanation basically made no sense whatsoever, but you seem to know what’s going on. Is she important?_

**…No. I didn’t know her. Not technically. But yes. Yes she was.**

Hajime didn’t know how to respond to that and continued to walk in silence.

 

Eventually the two (three, if he counted Izuru) arrived on the first island and made their way down onto the beach. As expected, everyone had already arrived before them, shifting and glaring at the sand as they waited. Usami was nowhere in sight.

 

“About time!” huffed Byakuya. “Where on earth were you two? We’ve been waiting here for well over five minutes. The island is quite small, I can’t imagine it would have taken you that much time.”

 

Hajime offered a muttered apology, rubbing the back of his neck. Chiaki smiled lightly, and there was a sudden flash of moment. An explosion of white light and sparkles appeared above the sand, and from it out jumped a pink, plush bunny.

 

“Hi-ya!” she called. People had varying reactions. From a muttered oath (Byakuya) to a screech (Ibuki) to a full out scream (is Kazuichi’s vocal cords okay?), the general response was surprise and panic. Usami ignored all this and continued to speak anyway. “I'm glad everyone made it. I don't think I’ve properly introduced myself to everyone here, so I'll do that now! I’m Usami, the magical bunny girl! With a wave of my magical stick, I can make dreams come true! I hope we can all get along for the rest of our heart pounding school trip!”

Mahiru recovered first, taking a small step forward. After a quick measuring glance up and down the rabbit, she spoke. **“** So, what’s the surprise?” she questioned.

 

“Right!” Usami perked up, swinging her wand in the air. “I guess everyone is excited for my super special surprise! Well, here it is! Ta-da! Limited edition magical girl Usami straps!” With a wave and a flash, 16 bright pink phone straps popped into existed, and were flung towards the students. Hajime grabbed his out the air as it approached, before opening his fist to study the bright pink monstrosity more closely.

 

_Are we…supposed to be pleased about these? They’re so ugly!_

“I hope everyone liked their surprise! I made them myself!” Usami cheered, giving a quick twirl.

 

“Why the _hell_ would I be happy with this shit?!” A new voice cut through the confusion and made Usami cower. A short, blonde haired boy in a pinstripe suit shoved his way to the front, fist curled angrily around the Usami strap.

 

“Fu-Fuyuhiko!” Usami squeaked nervously. “What's wrong? You don't like it?”

 

“Tch.” Fuyuhiko glared down at the plush bunny. “I don’t want this damn strap. I want some answers. You just whisked us away out of nowhere, pulling some bullshit magic trick, claiming we’re on this island for some sort of school trip? I don’t think so.” The mafia’s eyes narrowed. “I mean, I accepted that excuse at first, because Hope’s Peak is known for some over the top stuff, but after sleeping on it, I realised that doesn’t make sense at all!”

 

“W-what do you mean?” Usami responded nervously.

 

“There’s never been anything like this listed in the records, for one.” He snarled. “And second, I don’t remember agreeing to no school trip. Especially not to some island in the middle of fuck-knows-where! And I damn-well don’t believe my family would ever have let me leave without having been asked permission.” His eyes narrowed, and a small smirk fluttered on his lips. “Unless you didn’t ask? Do you have a death wish or something?”

 

“H-Hey,” Hajime stuttered, surprising even himself. “That’s going a bit far, don’t you think?”

 

The boy turned sharply, a menacing gleam in his eyes. “And who the fuck are you?” he demanded, eyes raking him up and down.

 

“H-Hajime Hinata.” He gulped. “I don’t think we’ve properly introduced.” _That’s right, he was the guy taking a nap in the lobby!_

**You only realised that now? I was almost surprised for a moment, I didn’t think you were suicidal. No, you’re just impressively dull, as always.**

_We’ve known each for maybe an hour or two! And shut up! What was his talent again?_

“Huh. You’re that guy who passed out on the beach earlier, yeah?” the boy grinned. “The name’s Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. I’m the Ultimate Yakuza.”

 

_…Fuck._

**Language.**

**“** So what?” Fuyuhiko sneered, ambling towards him. “You don’t like my attitude? You’re gonna what? Stop me? I’d like to see that.” He added, looking Hajime up and down.

 

_Well now I’m just offended._

Hajime remained silent, unsure of how to respond. He didn’t want to make Fuyuhiko angrier, but the feel of the eyes of every other student there made him want to stand his ground. He wasn’t a coward, damn it!

 

Before any serious incidents could occur, however, Usami’s shrill voice cut through the tension. “Enough! The purpose of the school trip is to become closer friends with one another, not to fight!”

 

Usami coughed lightly, before quieting her voice. “So please, try and get along.”

 

“Tch.” Fuyuhiko grumbled. He turned, digging his hands into his pockets and relaxing into a slouch. “Whatever. I’ll figure it out eventually.”

“So now that everyone has their straps, how about we have some fun?” Usami continued brightly.

 

“Fun?” Ibuki gasped.

 

“Fun sounds good!” Kazuichi added excitedly.

 

“Hmph. Have you all already forgotten the task at hand?” Byakuya demanded. “The yakuza is right; this situation as it stands is unacceptable and very suspicious!”

 

“R-Relax, dude,” Kazuichi said. “Look, it’s a school trip. We’re on a beautiful island with hot chicks. Besides, it’s not like can do anything about it right now; while we’re here we may as well go with the flow!”

 

“Kazuichi is right,” Nagito pitched in smoothly. “An opportunity like this doesn’t come along often. Usami, you said something about fun? What did you have in mind?”

 

“What else? We have beautiful white sand and a deep blue ocean right hewe! Let's go fow a swim! Here, I have swimsuits for everyone!” And with that she waved her wand and a pile of black school issue swimsuits popped into existence.

 

“Oh, hell yeah!” Akane whooped. “I ran the whole way here, I’m hot as hell! Let me at ‘em!” Before anyone could so much as say a word, so darted forward, snagging a female swimsuit off the pile and took off in the direction of the closet building.

 

“Wait for me!”

 

“Oh my…I can’t miss out on an opportunity like this!”

 

“Ah! Traditional school swimsuits! We do not have these back in home country. I must try one on!”

 

And with that, Kazuichi, Teruteru and Sonia also grabbed swimsuits and headed off to get changed.

 

“H-Hang on…” Hajime stuttered. He had so many things he wanted to say. Were they really just going to off like this? What about the fact they’ve been basically kidnapped? What about the way all the ways off the island have been conveniently dismantled? What was this pit of anxiety that sat in his stomach like a rock? What about Izuru’s ominous warnings?

 

“Hmph. Fine. There is not much we can do at present, that much is true, I suppose. However, I shall not be participating in this event.”  With that Byakuya turned around and stomped off, resting beneath the set of palm trees on the beach.  Chattering began to swell as the different students began to grab their respective suits and wandered off. Eventually, the only ones left on the beach were Hajime, Peko, Fuyuhiko, Chiaki, Hiyoko and Byakuya, accompanied by Usami of course. 

 

Hiyoko was quick to poke out her tongue at the rest of the group. “Just cause I’m not swimming doesn’t mean I’m hanging with you losers. Squishing Mr Crab is more fun instead! See ya!” and with that she scuttled off down the beach, giggling manically. Hajime glanced around the clearing. Fuyuhiko stood awkwardly, arms crossed. Peko stood a few meters away from him, shooting him a glance every so often. Byakuya sat under the tree, eyes closed, and Usami stood humming to herself, waiting for the students to return. He turned to Chiaki to find her snoring softly, still standing on the sand.

 

“Chiaki?” he called softly. She awoke with a jolt, bringing up a hand to rub at her eyes.

 

“Mhhmm? Yes, Hajime?” she murmured sleepily. Hajime felt a strange jolt go through him at the sound of his name falling from those lips sleepily.

 

“A-Are you going swimming?” he asked awkwardly.

 

Chiaki shook her head. “I’m feeling a bit tired,” she murmured. “It’d be bad if I fell asleep while sleeping.”

 

“Ah yeah…that’d be very bad.” He agreed.

 

“I’m going to take a nap for a bit,” she said with a yawn. And with that her head rolled forward and the sound of soft snores recommenced.

 

“All right then,” he said to himself. He hung awkwardly at Chiaki’s side, looking around anxiously. The ominous feeling just wouldn’t dissipate and he couldn’t bring himself to just go swimming like the others. In his glancing, he managed to accidentally catch Peko’s eye. They stared at each other for a moment. The swordswoman hesitated, seeming to ponder something, shooting a glance at Fuyuhiko before seeming to straighten her shoulders. She approached in measured strides, poker face in place. Hajime waited for her approach curiously, shifting in the sand. She finally reached him, and paused silently. Finally, she spoke.

 

“I believe we weren’t able to have a proper conversation the first time we met,” she said shortly, arms crossed.

 

“It was pretty short,” Hajime acknowledged carefully. Peko still gave him the jitters. It probably had something to do with the sword on her back, the way her fingers were always twitching readily, how her posture alw **ays rested on the balls of her feet, ready to lunge into action, the way -** Hajime shook his head lightly, shaken. For a moment, his thoughts hadn’t quite been his own. It was almost like they’d started to sound like –

 

“-alright?”

 

He jumped. “Um, w-what? I mean, what did you say sorry, I missed that.” He apologised hurriedly. Peko had a concerned look on her face and seemed to be studying his face. He felt himself flush in embarrassment but attempted to maintain eye contact anyway.

 

“I asked whether you were quite alright.” She said slowly. “You were quite shaken when we arrived earlier today. You appeared to have calmed down during your explorations, but you look quite sick at this moment. Is there something on your mind?” She said the last part awkwardly, as if the words weren’t quite natural.

 

Hajime chewed on his lip for a moment before exhaling heavily. “Don’t you think this is all too suspicious?” he ended up blurting. Peko raised an eyebrow.

 

“Of course. Both the manner and circumstances around our arrival, are, for one, very suspicious.” She allowed. Seeing the look on Hajime’s face, however, she quickly amended her statement. “However, as our classmates said previously, there is not much we can do at present. While I do not agree frolicking in the surf is the appropriate course of action;” she paused. “I agree that perhaps relaxing and bonding with our new classmates would be in our best interests.”

 

“About that,” Hajime mumbled. He glanced at her face, searching her eyes. “You don’t…recognise anyone here, do you?” Peko stiffened suddenly, and Hajime instincts screamed at him to run. She glared at him warily.

 

“Not beyond the descriptions provided in the forums,” she said coldly. “Is there a reason you ask?”

 

Hajime sighed again. “You’re going to think I’m mad,” he admitted. “But I just. I could have _sworn_ that I already attended Hope’s Peak before now. Or, I already started at some point? Either way, I can’t remember anything clearly, and I can’t even remember the reason why I was admitted. I just have this horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen. Everyone seems to just want to go with the flow, but I think something is wrong.” He paused. “No, I _know_ something is wrong.” He corrected. “But like you said, I can’t do anything about it. It’s driving me nuts.” He drooped tiredly.

 

Peko studied him curiously. “What you’re saying…It sounds like you believe yours, and by extension, everyone’s memory has been altered.”

 

“I-I know it sounds far-fetched, crazy even-” he began.

 

“It is fine.” She interrupted. “It is far-fetched as you say, and I can’t say I believe you, but I will certainly keep it in mind. You do not look like someone who would lie, Hajime, and you certainly seem to believe what you’re saying. In fact, I see intelligence behind those eyes. I will take your warning seriously. I thank you.” And with that, she turned away and began her walk back to her original place. Hajime gaped after her for a moment, before straightening himself.

 

“That went better than expected,” he muttered. The sound of screaming made him jerk harshly, and he saw Peko brace on the other side of the beach. He relaxed quickly when he realized the sound was that of a dozen or so teenagers running down the path towards the ocean, already shoving and laughing and they ploughed through the sand, launching themselves towards the sparkling water. Another set of screams filled the air as they touched the chilly water, splashing each other with their hands. Nekomaru laughed uproariously, while Teruteru flitted back and forth drooling at the number of attractive bodies glistening in the sunlight.

 

Hajime smiled at the sight. Everyone…they looked like they were having fun. It was tempting. So very tempting. Perhaps, if he didn’t have these butchered remnants he was sure were memories, and if Izuru’s warnings didn’t rig in his head, he wold join them. And even so, maybe he hit his head? Maybe Izuru was a construct of his imagination? What if he was wrong? He wanted to be wrong. But he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. Not now. So he lowered himself to the sand and smiled, unmoving, without grabbing anything from the pile of swimsuits as he watched the others frolic in the waves. Eventually the group began to exit the water, one by one, dripping wet and flopped on the warm sand. Eventually someone yelled something about a sandcastle competition and all hell broke loose. Teams of three and four formed on the sand as students scrambled to get the best team and most sand. Nekomaru was able to scrape up a ridiculous large amount into a formless lump, while Akane did her best on another team to match him. Gundham created intricate tunnels in his team’s castle, as the Dark Devas tunnelled carefully through the structure, with Sonia looking on, instructing on the proper architecture for a proper castle. Kazuichi made the mistake of calling out. 

 

“Hey, Fuyuhiko or whatever, want to join our team? We’re one short!”

 

“Do I look like a child?!” Fuyuhiko snarled in response. “Do it yourself!”

 

Kazuichi flinched hard, and turned away, tears in his eyes as he focused back on the sandcastle silently. Hajime watched them for a while, feeling left out. Swimming had felt like a bad idea; getting changed into a thin swimsuit, stuck in the ocean. It made him feel vulnerable. But maybe, since he was already on the sand, as long as he tried to keep it out of his shoes…? He made a decision, and took a couple of tentative steps.

 

“Hey, uh, Kazuichi was it?” he called out. The pink haired boy raised his head in shock, swivelling his way.

 

“Y-Yeah, what’s up?”

 

“Uh, you said you’re one short, right? Do you mind if I join?” Hajime asked carefully.

 

Kazuichi brightened instantaneously. “Hell yeah, dude! Get over here!”

 

Hajime trotted over with a grin and settled down to help build…whatever this amalgamation was. The sandcastle, if it could be called that, accurately represented the mess that was the group. It appeared to host all the leftover students, unwanted from other groups, consisting of Kazuichi, Teruteru and Nagito. All three boys seemed pleased at his presence as he carefully settled on the sand, Teruteru proclaiming some flirtatious declaration, Kazuichi patting him on the back and even Nagito sent a bright smile his way. Apparently the sandcastle was a mess because none of the three could agree on what they were actually building. Kazuichi insisted on some sort of mecha-style robot, Teruteru went on about building a statue of a woman, and Nagito suggested, as non-confronting as possible, that they build a copy of Hope’s Peak. Hajime just shrugged when he was asked to give his opinion. The only feature they agreed upon was a deep and broad moat surround the indistinguishable lump of sand. Of course, once completed, the arguments started again.

 

“How about we grab some shells to decorate?” Hajime suggested desperately, as a form of peace keeping. The three glanced at each other and agreed, murmuring.

 

“Whatever. I’m staying here.” Kazuichi sighed.

 

“I’ll help,” Nagito offered. “I may as well be of some use, after all.” The two boys stood, dusting off their clothing (or swimsuit, in Nagito’s case) and glanced in disappointment at the awesome sandcastles being constructed by the other groups.

 

“Perhaps we should head to the rockpools to look?” Nagito suggested lightly. He seemed to be enjoying himself on the beach, although the red patches on his skin and his shivering suggested his body did not feel the same. Hajime glanced around, his eyes catching on a pale spot in the sand further up the beach.

 

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing. Nagito turned and squinting, before his eyes widened.

 

“I’d say you hit the jackpot, Hajime,” he chuckled. He began to make his way up the beach, Hajime hesitating for a moment at the strange tone and odd expression the lucky student had used as he spoke. He eventually followed, and stopped at the pile of smooth, pale scallop shells. As they went to grab them, the sound of a wave breaking and screams of shock made them pause and turn. While they were away, a massive wave had apparently appeared, crashing with force up the beach. Everyone working on the castles were soaked, and, Hajime noticed, the sandcastles ruined. His group’s sandcastle was worse for wear; the lump structure had melted under the water into a smooth column. In fact, it actually looked…better, he admitted with surprise. Considering the fact that it was also the only one standing (and with a very full moat), he’d even say they were the winner of the contest, especially with the shells they added.

 

 “One more thing!” Nagito called, trotting over to where the three were making the final touches. With a flourish, he produced a beautiful feather, one that shimmered blue and green in the sunlight. He reached over his fellow students and placed it into the top of the castle with great care.

 

The sky went dark.

 

Hajime froze. Clouds, thunderous ones, had appeared with the same suddenness that Usami had pulled the straps and swimsuits out of thin air. They weren’t there one moment, and here the next. His heart hammered in his chest and he urgently stumbled to his feet.

 

_I knew it I knew it I knew it_

**Finally.** Izuru sighed. **The game begins.**

A shout and a scream rose from behind him and he twisted, almost falling in the sand with his urgency. A small flash and Usami cried out, as the screen hung on the palm tree next to them spluttered to life.

 

“Ah ah ah! Mic test, Mic test! Can you hear me? Helllooooooo?” A laidback, nasally voice came out of the machine and a silhouette flickered ominously on the screen.

 

“No way,” Usami stuttered. “That voice…it can’t be. This is bad. This is very bad.”

 

Hajime felt the bottom of his stomach drop away. The voice…it was malicious and gleeful all at the same time. He wanted to throw up. Hours of paranoia were finally coming to a head, and he found himself trembling hard. His breathing was a mess, and he barely noticed the confused students crowding around him. For a moment, everything seemed to drop away. When he came back, he found his breathing was even again, and the rest of the students had firmly crowded around, eyes fixated on the small screen.

 

“Ahahahaha! Hello there, dear students!” The voice continued. “The oh-so-boring part of this trip is over! Hurry over to Jabberwock park, asap! I wouldn’t want to be late either, if I was you!”

 

“I need…I need to stop this!” Usami declared. With a small flash, she disappeared, likely in the direction of Jabberwock park.

 

“Jabberwock park…that’s on the middle island, right?” Kazuichi asked nervously.

 

“That is correct.” Byakuya said slowly. He turned to Hajime, eyeing his pale face. “Pull yourself together,” he told him. “Everyone should hurry. This doesn’t sound like an event you’d want to be late to.”

 

Hajime gulped and inhaled shakily.

 

**He is correct.**

_Izuru? You’re back?_

**Make your way to the park immediately. It’s time to, as Chiaki may say, to ‘up the difficulty’.**

_I don’t want to up the difficulty! I was quite happy playing on easy mode, making friends!_

**Should have chosen Island mode.**

_What? Wait, that doesn’t matter. What’s happening? I know you know Izuru!_

**Just go to the central island. And please make note to actually breathe properly. I’m not planning to jump in and take over you start hyperventilating.**

_So that’s what happened._ Hajime pondered Izuru’s true motivations as he ran towards the island. He knew that this…whatever this was, was going to happen, claimed he was on the sidelines, and yet continued to give Hajime advice. Nonsensical advice, but advice all the same. Shaking his head, he focused on running, eventually skidding into the clearing that way Jabberwock park. The rest of the group that hadn’t swum was already there, along with Usami shaking her magic stick in the air and yelling something. He heard the patter of footsteps behind him as those who had to stay behind to get changed arrived one by one.

 

“Where are you?” Usami yelled. “Come out right now!”

 

The last of the students filed in, wandering confused. A giggle penetrated the tense air, and everyone spun towards the massive statue in the centre. It seemed to glare down at the group of students and Hajime shuddered.

 

“Upupupupupup!” it giggled again. A flash of black and white had everyone stumbling backwards as…another stuffed toy appeared? It landed after an impressive flip on the base of the statue, raising its arms to the sky like a gymnast. It was a black and white teddy bear. The left side looked harmless and sweet, with a small button eye and smiling mouth, all completely white. The right side looked malicious, with a red eye like an open wound, and a mischievous smile stretching far too wide.

 

“Ahem,” it said. Everyone glanced each other in confusion. “Hello there! Thank you for waiting! I’m running a bit late today, I apologise. Why, when I saw who we were going to have as a participant, I was trembling with joy!”

 

“Participant?” Fuyuhiko muttered.

 

“My name is Monokuma! I am the headmaster of this academy!” the bear crooned. “And I am pleased to tell you, the days of this boring, lacklustre, super ultra lame school trip is over!”

 

“Monokuma!” Usami gasped. “How are you here? This place isn’t yours, you shouldn’t be here! And my school trip isn’t lame! It’s the heart-pounding school trip! I won’t let you carry out whatever you’re planning!”

 

“Aha!” Monokuma yelled, flinging himself forward. “An opening!” he flew towards Usami in an instant, who flinched at the sudden movement. Latching onto the ‘magic stick’ as she called it, he wrestled her to the ground. A great ball of dust rose from the park grass as to two fought. Maniacal laughter and cries filled the air and Hajime found himself rooting for the white rabbit.

 

**Don’t bother. They wouldn’t have approached if they weren’t prepared.**

Sure enough, the dust cleared, revealing Monokuma standing atop a dirty Usami and a broken magic stick.

 

“No,” she whimpered. “Not my magic stick!”

 

“Too bad, so sad!” Monokuma growled. “Now, it’s time for this lamesauce school trip to end. Don’t you know how boring lovey dovey friendship and living in harmony is? No, what people want are terror and despair! Misery and death! Gore and uhh… I ran out of examples. It doesn’t matter! Cause now we’re gonna spice things up! It’s time for the Killing School Trip!”

 

“Killing school trip?” Nekomaru rumbled. “What on earth is that?”

 

“Exactly what is sounds like!” Monokuma said gleefully. “Doesn’t a trip where everyone as to get along to leave sound boring? Instead, if you want to leave, kill a student, pass the class trial, and you’re home free!”

 

“Ah, I see we just have to kill…WAIT WHAT?” Kazuichi screeched.

 

“That’s insane!” Byakuya gasped.

 

“I don’t want to believe this, I won’t believe this, I can’t…” Teruteru chanted.

 

“GAHHHHHHH!” Ibuki screamed.

 

“Is this some sort of fucking sick joke?!” Fuyuhiko seethed.

 

“W-W-What is this?” Mikan cried.

 

“W-What even is a class trial, anyway?” Mahiru asked, voice trembling.

 

“I’m glad you asked!” Monokuma crowed. “All you gotta do is kill someone, doesn’t matter how, and then get away with it! After a murder, everyone will come together and try to piece together the evidence to figure out whodunnit! If you get away with it, you go free! If not, you get punished! If the class doesn’t figure out the real killer though, they get punished instead!”

 

“A-And punished means?” Kazuichi asked timidly.

 

“Execution!” Monokuma answered cheerfully.

 

“No…way,” Hajime whispered, mouth dry.

 

“Those are big words. I have to warn you, I don’t want to get violent,” Nekomaru warns. “But I will if I have to!”

 

“Heh, all I need to do is take out the bear, right?” Akane snarls, grinning evilly.

 

“I won’t stand for this,” Peko adds, reaching for her sword.

 

_You knew. You KNEW about this. Why? Are you…are you on that thing’s side? Did you plan this?_

**Hmph. Of course I knew. That doesn’t mean I’m on that things side. As I mentioned before, I am a neutral party. I suggest you pay attention. Something is happening.**

“Oh dear, we can’t have that!” Monokuma continued to tease. “Let’s see; if you wanna use force, then so be it! I guess I’ll just use force too!”  He spun around and raised his arms, starting a strange chant. The wind picked up the clearing, a cold and wet chill that seems to cling to everyone’s skin. Some people backed away, fear clouding their features. “I summon thee!” the bear concluded with a grand gesture, and lightning split the sky. There was a massive rumble, and the statue began to glow. The figures that made up the statue began to shift and move, jointing squealing. A cloud of dust rose as they climbed down from their places. When it settled, it revealed a set of massive robots, eyes glinting red in the dark. Time seemed to stop. Hajime felt his breath catch in his throat and his body freeze. Everything that had been happening so far; their sudden and inexplicable arrival, the voice in his head, talking toys; all of it had been strange and almost beyond belief but this…this was going too far. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t…he didn’t know how to deal with this, with any of this. He was just a normal person, what the hell! His thoughts seem to be mimicked on the faces of his fellow students, as, despite the obvious threat posed by the obviously malicious robots, nobody ran. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed.

 

“Behold! My monobeasts!” Monokuma cackled. It broke the silence for a moment, and several people stumbled back a step in shock.

 

“M-M-M-Monster!” squealed Mikan.

 

“No, they’re monobeasts!” snapped Monokuma.

 

“Is this dark magic? Or a weapon from the future?” Gundham exclaimed, face pale with horror.

 

“Oh, oh no,” Sonia whimpered.

 

“G-Get behind me!” Usami cried out. “I’ll protect everyone!”

 

“Oh? You’re still here?” Monokuma said slowly, cocking his head. “Guh, I got carried away! I forgot to do the costume change! Ah beary me, I’ve been trying too hard to impress. Oh well, I can always do that later. For now, you’re a perfect example for my lesson. Enough of this courage crap. Monobeasts, sick her!”

 

Usami trembled as the beats rose up. The groan and aqueal of metal on metal echoed in the clearing as a hatch opened in one of the beasts. A massive machine gun emerged slowly, swivelling as it warmed up. Helpless, the white rabbit could only watch as it moved to aim at her. The gun activated suddenly, with a bang and a flash, gunfire spewing forth. It ran her through, stuffing floating through the air. Bullets ricocheted around the clearing, and the tree behind the rabbit fell with a crash. A stray bullet barrelled towards Hajime, faster than he could blink. His vision went black for a millisecond, enough to let him know that Izuru had seized control moved them out the way before he could even think of reacting. He turned in shock to where the bullet had gone and pierced the tree behind him and gulped heavily. Turning back, he found Monokuma’s gaze settled firmly on him with a knowing grin splitting his features.  

 

Usami’s hair ribbon floated down sadly, settling on the park floor. Everyone looked at it, some with horror, others with grief. 

 

“That’s enough for now,” Monokuma said happily. “Now do you understand? You can’t defy me. It doesn’t matter how long it takes because there’s no time limit, but there _will_ be a murder. And it will be amazing, awesome, and absolutely despair-inducing. Anyway,” he chirped, changing tone completely. “Look how late it is! I’ve updated the tablets to include the new killing trip rules,” A ding rang through the clearing, confirming the bear’s words, “along with a few _other_ things.” He giggled cruelly. “All right, sleep tight, kiddos!” And with that, he popped out of existence, and the beasts continued to hover, glaring silently.

 

_Is this real? Am I really stuck in killing game? Am I…going to die?_

The last thought chilled him to the bone. _Would anyone actually…?_

A quick glance around the clearing showed everyone standing awkwardly. Some took the news with dignity, including Peko, Byakuya, Hiyoko and Akane. Others, such as Teruteru, Kazuichi, Ibuki and Mahiru weren’t doing so well, trembling where they stood.

 

“I won’t believe it, I won’t believe it, I won’t believe it.” Teruteru continued to chant.

 

“I don’t…I don’t wanna die…” Kazuichi sniffed miserably.

 

“If they were people or actual animals we could fight…But what the hell was that?!” Nekomaru roared.

 

“This seems impossible…” Mahiru whispered.

 

“That’s because it should be,” Byakuya sniffed. “Obviously those were robots, and that suggests Monokuma is one too. Therefore, there should be someone controlling them.”

 

“You think someone here orchestrated everything?” Sonia gasped, daintily covering her mouth.

 

“It’s possible, but we can’t be sure. There could be someone else on the island,” Byakuya allowed.

 

“Considering there’s a change in the e-handbook, I’d say it’s definitely a possibility,” Nagito commented noncommittedly.

 

“Change?” Hajime repeated stupidly. _Right, that…thing added new rules._ He pulled his tablet out, fumbling with the switches, until it rested in one trembling hand. It hummed as it turned on, and he flipped to the rules section.

 

 **Rule 1** : Extreme violence is prohibited on this island. Please live peaceful and relaxing lives with your fellow students.

 

 **Rule 2** : Be considerate of each other and work together to obtain Hope Fragments.

 

 **Rule 3** : Littering is not allowed. Let us coexist with this island's bountiful nature in "mutual prosperity".

 

 **Rule 4** : The lead teacher cannot directly interfere with the students. An exception to this rule is made if any student violates a rule.

 

 **Rule 5** : Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.

 

 **Rule 6:** If the blackened is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

 

 **Rule 7** : If the blackened is not exposed, the remaining students will be executed.

 

 **Rule 8** : As a reward, the surviving blackened will be forgiven of their crime and allowed to leave the island. 

 

 **Rule 9** : The Body Discovery Announcement will play as soon as three or more people discover a body for the first time, not including the blackened themselves.

 

 **Rule 10** : Destroying any property on this island without permission is expressly prohibited. This includes the surveillance cameras and monitors.

 

 **Rule 11** : You are free to investigate this island at your own discretion. Your actions in this regard are not limited.

 

 **LAST RULE** : Additional school trip rules may be added at the headmaster's discretion.

 

“These are the new rules, huh?” Hajime murmured aloud.

 

“Indeed.” Nagito commented. “But they’re not what I’m talking about.”

 

“Huh? What are ya talking about then?” Akane asked.

 

“Check out the student profiles section,” he said with a little smile. Hajime shot him a confused look, and flicked over the section in question. The profile section had a strip along the top with a little pixel artwork to represent each of the students. Until he’d met them, that figure had been black, and the profile blank of all detail. With Chiaki, the last profile had been filled in, with 16 little portraits lining the top. Except now…there wasn’t 16 portraits. There were 17. Right before his own portrait, a new little icon sat.

 

“Hey, there’s a new profile space in the student profiles!” Kazuichi exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, but it’s blank,” Mahiru frowned.

 

“That just means we haven’t met them yet, genius,” Fuyuhiko snapped.

 

Hajime glanced at his own e-handbook. That profile was decidedly NOT blank. A portrait of a boy with long black hair and red eyes glared back apathetically from the screen. A boy, he noted with some shock, with his face.

 

 _Izuru Kamakura,_ the profile read. It went on to list the same medical details as Hajime; height, weight, chest and blood type were all identical. Strangely enough, under ‘birthday’, it simply listed ‘ _???_ ’. Likes were listed as ‘ _interesting things_ ’ and dislikes as ‘ _boring things’_. Under special notes, it said ‘ _Ultimate Talent/Ultimate???_ ’.

 

Hajime swallowed heavily. This was a confirmation. One that Izuru was real, and not just some figment of his imagination. Izuru, who had known about the game beforehand. Izuru, who was currently the number one suspect as the identity of the mastermind. One thing was for sure, he couldn’t tell anyone that the ‘mysterious student’ was present inside his head. Which meant, of course, he couldn’t let the profile get filled in. He had to be careful not to let him out in front of students. Speaking of…

 

 _Didn’t you speak to Nagito on the beach earlier?_ He thought with some alarm.

 

 **Relax. The -ehandbook system works on Hope shards.** Izuru answered dismissively. **Hope shards are gathered as students become closer to one another. I do not form attachments in response to familiarity as most do. As long as I do not become preferential towards anyone while in control, there should be no issue.**

_If that’s the case, how did Nagito get his hands on my profile if I was unconscious._

**A mystery indeed. I did introduce myself as you, if you’re wondering. However, that should not have triggered the system. My best estimations point to either a malfunction unlocking the profile, or a bluff.**

_Bluff? So, it’s possible the profile didn’t unlock after he met me, and he took a bluff? How did he know my profile didn’t list a talent then?_

**He probably guessed.**

_How?_

**Luck.**

_I’m starting to see what you mean by dangerous._

**Indeed. In fact, I’d say the bluff suggests that he already suspects you.**

_Don’t say that! You’re scaring me! I’m already as paranoid as it is!_

 

Hajime let out a shuddering breath and look around the park. Scared faces had become tired, or even angry as they studied the blank profile and rules listed in the handbook.

 

Byakuya sighed. “Unfortunately, it is not this mysterious student, or the mastermind that we must fear right now. It is, in fact, ourselves.”

 

Everyone froze and glanced at each other.

 

_That’s right. Right now, our biggest threats are each other, and our own strength of resolve. Can I really say, standing here, that I won’t eventually break? Can I really stand here and shout ‘I’ll never kill anyone!’? None of us have been in this situation before. Now that I’m paranoid, I’m sure it will continue to grow. I have to try my best, and hope that I can withstand the pressure._

 

“I believe we should retire,” Sonia said softly.

 

 

“I-I-I can cook something to eat!” Teruteru babbled. “Anyone want something to eat?”

 

 

“You can eat first,” Chiaki said firmly. “I think everyone needs a rest before that.”

 

 

Hajime agreed. And with a heavy heart, each of the students turn and wander back to the hotel slowly, despair nipping at their heels.

 

 

 

 

 

**_The killing game starts._ **

****

**_Students ‘alive’: 17_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my children so much. I nearly cried while writing this because I forgot how much I love this game. Hajime 10/10 good boy. Fun fact, I nearly had Usami speaking in Hewwo for the entire chapter before I decided it was too hard to read for some people, and ditched it. I have spared you. Praise me. See you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter probs be like 1000-3000 words each so i can post more often so sorry for short chapters


End file.
